The Story of Linette
by Sage Saria
Summary: When Link meets a girl theif in Kakarico Village,he gets the feeling that he met her before. He confronts her one night,and she tells his a secret,in exchange for his help. Please R&R,no flames.


The Legend of Zelda  
  
The Story of Linette  
  
Based on the "Linette Trick" seen on Dekutree.com.  
  
Note:This Fanfiction is based on my version of the Ocarina of Time ending;Link stays a grown-up,Navi stays with Link,and transforms into a non- glowing version of herself.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link limped into the village. His whole body was sore from fighting Ganondorf.  
  
"Oh..."he moaned,"I'm so sore. If I had known this job would have been so painful,I would've trained more."  
  
"I know how you feel,Link"Navi said comfortingly,"But don't worry. You'll feel better in a few days."  
  
"I guess you're right."Link said. He limped into a bar that just opened in the village.  
  
"May I help you,kid?"said the woman behind the counter as Link colapsed into the seat.  
  
"Lonlon Milk,please."he answered.  
  
"Sure."The woman said,then she looked at Link strangely,"Hey,aren't you Link,the Hero of Time?"  
  
"Yeah..."Link moaned,"And not in good shape either."  
  
"Don't worry kid."She responded,"The Lonlon Milk will help you recover,and I know a cheap Inn nearbye that's sure to be more comfortable than the ground of Hyrule Field."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's right by the Shooting Gallary."  
  
"Great."Link answered as he finished his milk,"How much?"  
  
"My treat,sonny."the woman responded,"You look like you've been through enough stress already. Use the money for a room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Link woke up the next day felling much better. He was ready to take on anything that the world could threw at him. Suddenly,he heard a woman scream;  
  
"Help! That girl has my purse! Somebody stop her!"  
  
Sure enough,there was a girl about 15 or 17 running across the village with the lady's purse. Much to Link's surprise,she looked exactly like him! The only difference was her tunic was bright pink,and she had long hair,not short like his.  
  
"Stop right there,young lady!"Link shouted at her,"I,Link,will not allow stealing!"  
  
"Link..."the girl thought,"Could he be...?"  
  
"I said stop!"Link yelled at her.  
  
"Uh-oh!"the girl said out loud. She ran towards the exit,but Link quickly caught her with his Longshot. He reeled her in and grabed her around the chest.  
  
"Watch what your grabbing there,you pervert!"the girl screamed,"Let go of me!"  
  
"Go get a guard!"Link,yelled to a villager,"I've got her!"The girl struggled with all her might. Link held on tight,but she quickely broke free from his grasp,grabbed the Longshot from his hand,and sprinted toward the exit.  
  
"Hey! Come back here! Give that back!"Link shouted. But the girl had already ran down the staires. She quickely played a song that sounded similar to Epona's Song. A pretty mare that looked like Epona only with an orange mane ran to the girl*. She mounted and rode off. One of the guards threw his sword to the ground,angry.  
  
"Darn it! The little brat got away again! ^&%&*% her!"  
  
"You know her?"Link asked,surprised.  
  
"Almost everyone in the village knows her. Her name's Linette. She's one bad little girl. She's run around the village for 6 years stealing and pick-pocketing."  
  
"Hey,if she's that much of a problem,how about I keep watch for her tonight,and catch her if she appears again?"  
  
"Sure."The guard said.  
  
"It's not just for them though."Link thought,"Who is Linette? Why do I feel like I know her from long ago?"  
  
*This is Epon,Linette's pretty horse. Anyone who read Eddition 1 of FanFakes on Dekutree.com would know.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Link's eyes grew heavy. He wanted to fall asleep,but he couldn't let Linette get away if she came.  
  
"Must...stay...awake..."he thought to himself,"Must...wait...for Linette..."suddenly,he heard a rustling in the bushes. It must have been Linette. Link jumped to his feet and slowly pulled out his sword.  
  
"All right,Linette!"He shouted,"If that's you,show yourself now!" Sure enough,Linette came out of hiding. But why did she look so...depressed?  
  
"Listen,Linette,"Link said to her,"This thievory has got to stop! Now give me back my Longshot and give yourself up!"Linette held out her hand,as if she MENT to give the Longshot back. As Link took it from her hand,she spoke to him.  
  
"Link..."She said,"There's something I must tell you. Before I say anything,please promise you will listen and not turn me in."  
  
"All right,"Link said,"But if this is some kind of trick,I WILL turn you in!"  
  
"I understand. Now,when I first met you I had the strangest feeling that we knew each other. I've thought about it,and it comes to this. Link...I am your twin sister!"  
  
"WHAT???"Link was shocked. He had a sister?  
  
"You see,there's a reason I steal. I...I don't have a choice."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...you see...when we were both two days old,Gannondorf attacked our mother. She tried to save us both,but Gannondorf grabbed me from her arms and left me to die at Lake Hylia. A man there found me and raised me. When I was 9 years old he forced me to go and steal. If I don't come back with enough,he beats me. There's nothing I can do."  
  
"But I don't get it."Link said,"If this all started when we were both babies,how come you remember it all?"  
  
"I was born with a strong mind. Time can't erase my memory."  
  
"Now I feel guilty about coming out here to turn you in."Link complained,"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right,brother."Linette responded. Suddenly,another voice was heard.  
  
"Did you find her,Link?"It was a guard!  
  
"Oh no!"Linette cried in a horrified whisper. She ducked into the bushes and whispered to Link,"Remember,you never saw me!"She stayed in the bushes and made sure to be comepletely quiet.  
  
"Link?"The guard asked,  
  
"Oh,hi."Link answered trying to act like nothing happened.  
  
"So,did you see Linette?"The guard questioned.  
  
"Uh..."Link stammered,"N-no...not yet..."  
  
"Well,cary on then."The guard said as he walked off. Link watched as he left. As soon as he was out of sight,he turned to Linette.  
  
"He's gone."He whispered to her.  
  
"Thanks."Linette said with a sigh of relief,"Now,I need some place to hide."  
  
"I know just the place!"Link exclaimed,"Come with me,before he comes back."He took his sister's hand and they both ran to the exit. He called Epona,as did Linette call her horse.  
  
"Let's go,Epon."She said to her horse.  
  
"Epon?"Link questioned,"That sounds like my horse's name."He and Linette rode to Kokiri Forest. When Linette saw the cute little village,she was stunned.  
  
"This is my home."Link said.  
  
"Wow..."Linette exclaimed,"You live here?"  
  
"Sure do,thanks to our mother."Link answered,"She brought me here for protection. She couldn't go on after that."  
  
"You are so lucky."Linette said,still dazzled by the beauty of the forest,"My adoptive father lives in an ugly swamp."  
  
Link showed Linette around,then took her to his house.  
  
"You can take the bed,if you want."He said,"I can sleep on the floor."  
  
"Thank you."Linette said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning,a strange man approached the entrance to the forest. He saw two horses.  
  
"Epon!"The man exclaimed,"Linette IS here!"  
  
Linette woke up gently. She yawned and stretched.  
  
"Are you awake,Link?"she asked as she looked around the little house. She noticed Link's sleep-  
  
ing bag was empty. He had gone out somewhere.  
  
"Huh."Linette thought,"I wonder where he is."  
  
"So you see,"broke out a voice,"My sister is staying here to hide from guards,and her father."  
  
It was Link!  
  
"And where is this 'Linette' anyway?"Asked a Kokiri voice.  
  
"I think she's still asleep in my treehouse."Just as Link said this,Linette climbed down the  
  
ladder.  
  
"Well,I'm not anymore!"she blurted out. Link turned around with a jump.  
  
"Oh,good morning,Linette!"Link exclaimed,"I was just telling Fado here about you."  
  
"So you're his little sister?"Fado said with a giggle.  
  
"Little?"Linette snickered,"Well,look who's talking,squirt! Actually,we're twins."she turned  
  
to Link,"Link,can I talk to you for a minute,alone?"  
  
"Uh...I guess..."Link looked awkward and embarrased as his sister grabbed his arm and dragged  
  
him back to the treehouse. When they entered,Linette closed the door behind them and turned to  
  
Link.  
  
"We can't live in hiding forever."She said,"My 'father' could find us. He'd know Epon anywhere.  
  
We have to get help. Someone we can trust."  
  
"What about Princess Zelda?"Link suggested  
  
"NO!"Linette yelped,"I think you'll understand if I'm a little skeptical about the Royal  
  
Family."  
  
"Good point. I'm sorry."  
  
Suddenly,there was a noise outside Link's door. BANG! BANG! BANG! Linette jumped behind her  
  
brother as Link got ready to pull out his sword. With one last BANG the door burst open and  
  
standing there was a tall man with a thick black beard and eyes as black and empty as tunnels.  
  
"I finally found you,Linette!"He said in a deep,sinister voice that ran a chill down Link's  
  
spine.  
  
"W-wait a minute!"Link stammered as Linette let out a yelp and dove under a nearby table,"Who  
  
are you?"  
  
"My name's Cypher. I'm her father!"the man snapped,"She ran away yesterday and now I've come  
  
to take her back."  
  
"You stay away from me!"Linette yelled. Link was tempted to run,but he desided instead to fight  
  
for his sister's sake. Slowly,he pulled out his sword. It made a raspy,slithering sound as it  
  
was drawn,as if it were as scared as Link was.  
  
"Leave her alone."Link threatened,now getting braver.  
  
"Who are you to keep her from me?"Cypher snapped.  
  
"I am Link,"was the reply,"And that's my sister you're picking on!"  
  
"My daughter is an ONLY CHILD!"Cypher yelled angrily and punched Link in the stomach. Link fell  
  
groaning. Never has a single punch hurt him so much. He got up slowly.  
  
"S-so!"Link yelled,"You want a fight,do you?"  
  
"I do."Cypher said as he got into a fighting stance. As did Link. He knew it was the only way  
  
to defend Linette.  
  
"Get him,Link!"Linette yelled from under the table. With that,Link jumped toward Cypher with  
  
a flying roundhouse kick. Cypher blocked the kick and knocked Link to the floor. Link tried to  
  
get up,but Cypher had put his foot on Link's chest.  
  
"You fool!"he snickered,"You don't realise who you're dealing with. I didn't think I would kill  
  
you so easily!"He slammed his foot down on Link. Link screamed in pain and could be heard all  
  
through the forest.  
  
"NO!"Linette started to cry as she watched her father beating up on her brother. Link looked at  
  
her as she gazed on tearfully. Suddenly he got an idea. As Cypher lifted his foot to slam it  
  
back down again,Link quickly rolled out of the way. He got up,holding his chest. It hurt badly;  
  
Cypher almost broke his ribs.  
  
"You didn't think I'd give up that easily,did you?"he questioned with a smirk. He got ready to  
  
attack again,this time,he was going to wait until Cypher was off guard,just as he killed Wolfoes  
  
and Stalfoes.  
  
"Die,you pathetic weasle!"Cypher yelled as he punched Link in the eye. Link almost fell over  
  
from the impact,but was able to keep his ballance. He put his hand over his eye. He tried to  
  
stay contious,but when he lifted his head,Cypher kicked him in the leg. When he fell,Cypher  
  
kneed him in the stomach and planted a strong Karate Chop on the back of his neck. Link fell to  
  
the floor,uncontious and badly beaten up.  
  
"LINK!"Linette screamed,bursting into yet more tears. Her father just laughed merrily.  
  
"You..."she cried,clenching her teeth,"You MONSTER!"she jumped onto her father's back,trying to  
  
pull him to the ground.  
  
"Don't get smart with me,BRAT!"he yelled as he grabbed his daughter's arm and threw her to the  
  
floor. The impact knocked her uncontious. Cypher picked her up and ran out of the forest,smacking aside any Kokiri who tried to stop him.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Luckily for Link,help was on the way. After Cypher left,Saria,his best friend and the Sage of the Forest,came running.  
  
"What happened?"she asked Fado.  
  
"That scary man went into Link's house and took Linette!"Fado squeeled. Saria ran toward  
  
Link's house. When she got there,she saw Link lying out cold on the floor.  
  
"Link!"she ran to his side and examined his wounds,"These injuries are pretty bad. The 'Scary  
  
Man' Fado was talking about must have done this."with that,she put her hands on him and concen-  
  
trated. Using her special Sages Powers,she healed Link's wounds.  
  
"There."She said,"now to get you into bed."she lifted him over her shoulder(wow,she's pretty  
  
strong for a Kokiri!)and put him on his bed.  
  
When Link came to,Saria was sitting next to him,rubbing his head.  
  
"Are you all right?"she asked softly.  
  
"S-Saria?"Link whispered,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a feeling Kokiri Forest was in danger and came to check it out."  
  
"Danger...Cypher!"Link exclaimed as he sat up,"Linette! Where is she!?"  
  
"It's her father."a voice said. It was Mido,leader of the Kokiri.  
  
"Mido,you can't just barge in here!"Saria yelled.  
  
"Saria,let him speak!"Link said,"Linette's father...did he?"Mido nodded sadly.  
  
"He's got her. Now that she's back with him,who knows what will happen to her."  
  
"I can't let Cypher do this to my sister! I'm going to find him!"Link jumped out of bed,ready  
  
to take on anything. He thanked Saria for her help and ran off.  
  
"Link,be careful!"Saria called as he left the forest.  
  
Link mounted Epona and off he went. He was headed toward Lake Hylia,hoping to find a swamp some-where there. When he got there,he dismounted Epona and entered the Lakeside Laboratory. The old man who lived there greeted him.  
  
"Hello there,young man,"he said,"Brought me another ingredient for my medicins?"  
  
"I don't have time for that,old timer."Link said,"I'm looking for a man named Cypher. You know him?"  
  
"Ah yes,Cypher. I know him. He's quite a thief,I tell you. And his daughter is pretty mischivious herself."  
  
"Cypher has my sister held prisoner up there! Where does he live?"  
  
"Go to those trees behind the lake,and you can't miss his little cottage. But be careful;he's tricky."  
  
"Thanks!"Link said and ran outside. He changed into his Zora Tunic,just in case,and dove into the water. He swam up onto a platform where he got his first Fire Arrow,and used his Longshot to grapple onto a branch up ahead. He pulled himself up to the tree. When he landed,he realised the ground was all muddy. Outside it looked like a forest,inside it was a swamp!  
  
"Well,I guess this is the place."Link said.  
  
"Let's go."Navi replied. Link went farther into the swamp,and then finally noticed the cottage the old man was talking about. He carefully got closer to it,until he got to a bared window. Inside was a tiny room with a heavy metal door. He heard a voice on the other side;  
  
"Let me go!"it was Linette! Suddenly the door opened. Link ducked under the window to hide,but still watched carefully.  
  
"Ow!"Linette yelped as Cypher shoved her into the room.  
  
"We'll be talking about this behavier when I let you out!"He said as he closed and locked the door. Linette got up and started pounding on the door.  
  
"YOU CREEP!"She screamed,"YOU'RE NO FATHER AT ALL! YOU'RE JUST A BIG JERK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!!"she fell back down to the floor and sobbed. Link almost cried at the pitiful sight. He had to save her! He looked around and soon found an open window. He climbed through it and,using the sluthing skills from Hyrule Castle Courtyard,began to sneak to Linette's room.  
  
Meanwhile,Linette continued to sob.  
  
"I hate you!"She whispered. She was too weak from crying to yell anymore. Suddenly,her long,pointy ears began to twitch,and she began to hear a woman's voice.  
  
"Young Linette..."The voice said in a pleasent,comforting tone. Linette looked up.  
  
"Who's there?"She asked softly as she got on her feet,"Who said that?"  
  
"I am Din,the Goddess of Power. I am talking to you from the heavens."  
  
"The gods have shown mercy!"Linette said,then she fell to her knees and threw her hands in the air,"O great Din,have you come to help me escape this prison?"  
  
"You could say that,young Linette."Din said kindly,"I came to tell you this;someone is coming to save you. Move away from the door and wait,and all will be well."  
  
"Oh,thank you great goddess! You have given me hope!"Linette moved into a corner and fell asleep.  
  
She was awakened a few minets later by a loud banging on the door. The door broke down and there was Link.  
  
"Link!!"Linette cried as she ran to hug her brother,"You're alive! Thank Din!"  
  
"Are you all right?"Link asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Good,then let's go!"He exclaimed,but as soon as he got out the door,Cypher was standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"You!"He yelled,"I thought you were dead! Come back to 'rescue' your 'sister'?"  
  
"Link is SO my brother"Linette screamed,"And he's more of a father then you'll ever be,you slime ball!"Cypher was shocked to hear such words.  
  
"Linette!"He yelled,now angry,"How could you say such a thing about your own father?"  
  
"You're no father at all! You saved my life for your own evil! You don't really love me! You're just using me!"  
  
"I've had it with you,Linette! I've had it with both of you!"Cypher screamed with an angry hiss in his voice. He took out a Fire Arrow,and aimed it at HIS DAUGHTER'S OWN HEART! Linette stood silent,only her eyes begged for mercy.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Goodbye,Linette the traitor!"Cypher said as he fired the arrow. Linette shielded her eyes,frightened.  
  
"Linette!"Link exclaimed. He took out an Ice Arrow and fired it at Cypher's Fire Arrow. The arrows exploded in the air. Linette quickly dropped to the floor to avoid the collision.  
  
"Stay out of this!"Cypher yelled and pushed Link to the floor. Then he started to walk toward Linette. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Her long blonde hair wrapped around her face like a frame. Cypher chuckled evily.  
  
"Once I get rid of you,Linette,I will no longer have to worry about you betraying me."He said as he reached for his dagger.  
  
"Who's betraying whom?!"Link yelled as he got to his feet. Cypher glared at him.  
  
"What did you say?"He snarled.  
  
"Linette never desided to take this job! You forced her to! You're the traitor!"  
  
"You are getting me mad!"  
  
"It's true! You're the one who betrayed her! When you desided to raise her,you were making a promise to protect her! Now look what you've done! Forcing her into a life of crime and almost killing her from beating! She was right! You're just using her!"  
  
"I don't need you anymore,Mr. So-Called 'Father'!"Linette yelled as she pulled a dagger out from her belt. She jumped into the air and slashed Cypher's arm. He screamed in pain.  
  
"Linette!"he yelled,"How could you? Traitor!"  
  
"Don't you listen to a word I say?"Link barked,"Linette didn't betray you,it's YOU who betrayed HER!"  
  
"You lie!"Cypher yelled angrily as he drew his bow,armed with a normal arrow*.  
  
"NO!"Linette cried. Too late. Cypher fired the arrow and it hit Link in the shoulder. Link screamed in pain and tried to pull the arrow out,but Cypher kicked him and he hit a window. The window broke and Link fell to the muddy ground. Cypher laughed and lept through the window after him.  
  
"Get up and fight!"He said. Link tried to get up,but he couldn't. He was weak from the battle before. Although Saria had healed him,he didn't get all of his strength back.  
  
"Get up!"Cypher yelled,and kicked the weakened Link. He rolled to the edge of the forest,almost falling into the water below. Instead he hung from the cliff,hanging for his life. Cypher stepped up to him.  
  
"You little fool!"He laughed,"You thought you could defeat the toughest thief in Hyrule! Oh well,one less foolish Hylian to deal with."He took out his bow and pointed a Fire Arrow at Link.  
  
"No!"Linette cried again,"Father no**!"  
  
"Stay out of this,Linette"Cypher bellowed,"It's time I got rid of the pest once and for all!"He turned back to Link and glared. Linette growled.  
  
"You leave me know choice."She said to herself. She charged at Cypher,and,with a loud yell,lept onto his back. Cypher let out a startled yelp and released the arrow. It struck the ground with a loud twang. A flash of fire spread out about five feet,blowing away Link's hat and throwing Cypher to the ground. Linette began to hit her father on the head repeatedly.  
  
"Now you know how it feels!"She screamed,"Take that! And that!"  
  
"Linette!"Link yelled,trying to get back up,"Help me!"Linette hit Cypher one more time,and ran to help her brother. Link began to slip. Linette bent down and grabbed Link's arm just as he let go.  
  
"I gotcha!"she said,"Climb up!"Link climbed the rocky ledge as Linette pulled with all her strength. At last,Link was back on land.  
  
"Are you all right?"Linette asked. Link nodded.  
  
"You?"he questioned back.  
  
"I'll be okay."was the reply. Cypher started to get up.  
  
"No one's...ever...done...that to me!"He snarled.  
  
"It's time you learned your lesson,Cypher."Link said.  
  
"That's right!"Linette added,"You're gonna pay for your wrongs!"With that,the powerful duo sprung into action. Link drew his sword,as Linette drew her dagger.  
  
"You dare challange me again?"Cypher smirked,"Fool!"he took out another Fire Arrow and fired it at the two siblings. They both jumped away from it. They charged,ready to attack,but Cypher hit them both with a double kick. Linette did a backflip and landed on her feet,but Link hit the ground sharply. He tried to get up,but Cypher grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.  
  
"You've interfered with my daughter's punishment long enough."he said.  
  
"She's not your daughter!"Link choked,trying to get free from Cypher's grasp.  
  
"What are you talking about,fool?"Cypher blared,"I raised her didn't I?"  
  
"Y-yeah,"Link said as Cypher,surpisingly enough,started to relax his grip,"But do you love her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Parents are supposed to love their child. I ask you again,DO YOU LOVE HER?"  
  
"You're just stalling your demise!"Cypher blurted and once again tightened his grip. Link gasped.  
  
"Father,let him GO!"Linette suddenly yelled. Cypher turned around as Link continued to choke and try to pull Cypher's hand away.  
  
"What did you say?!"Cypher hollered,now angrier.  
  
"You heard me!"was the reply,"Let my brother go RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"You don't have a brother!"  
  
"Believe me,I do...no matter what you say. Now let him go! NOW!"  
  
"You really have feelings for this boy,don't you?"Cypher smirked.  
  
"Yes."Linette said,also with a smirk,"I have feelings for him that you don't understand..."She picked up Cypher's bow on the ground,"And you never will."  
  
*Cypher was low on magical power. He needed to stick to the small stuff until he got his power back.  
  
**Old habbits die hard. Linette has been calling Cypher "Father" for years. She always will call him that.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"NO!"Cypher screamed and dropped Link,who fell choughing to the ground. Linette took an arrow and drew the bow back with it.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me,foolish child."Cypher said with a smirk.  
  
"Beleive me,I would!"Linette said in a angry whisper. She fired the arrow,which was sent flying into Cypher's shoulder. Cypher screamed in pain and stuggled to pull the arrow out while Linette went to help her brother.  
  
"Are you all right?"she asked as she helped Link(who was still trying to catch his breath)up.  
  
"I'm fine."he gasped when he could finally talk again,"But never mind that. You may do the honer of delevering the final blow."He gestured toward Cypher. Linette nodded and picked up her dagger. Then she turned to her father with a furious glint in her eye.  
  
"You'll pay for this Linette!"Cypher said,"Killing your own father."  
  
"Well,'Father'"Linette said,"I don't really need you. I can take care of myself,and you don't know what it means to be a true father."She thrusted forward and stabbed Cypher in the stomache.  
  
"That's for keeping me like a prisoner for 6 years."She whispered. That was the last thing Cypher saw before everything went black forever.  
  
Linette pulled her dager out of her father's body. Her eyes filled with tears as her face cracked a smile.  
  
"Free at last..."she whispered.  
  
"Linette,are you OK?"Link said to her as he put his hand on Linette's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you,Link."she replied.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. You kept me away from the guards,you hid me from my father,and best of all,you gave me the honer of killing him. Ever since I started this life,I always dreamed of killing him,but I was too scared. You gave me condfidence."  
  
"...you're welcome. So,what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going to return everything my father and I stole,and apologize to Kakarico Village."Linette went back into the house,and into a storeroom where all her stolen goods were kept. She piled the goods into a wheelbarrow,and,with Link's help,carted it to Kakarico Village.  
  
As they intered the village,little did they know that there was a guard hiding behind a crate in front of Impa's house. He had an armed bow aiming strait at Linette.  
  
"I've got you now,Linette."He whispered as he fired the arrow. It struck Linette in her back. She gasped and fell to the ground. Link turned around.  
  
"Linette!"He ran to her,saw the arrow and quickly pulled it out,"A poison arrow!"He exclaimed.  
  
"Ha ha!"The guard laughed as he ran to Link,"I got her! I got her! Good job,Link!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You led her here! You gave me the opertunity to shoot. The criminal is finally done for!"  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!"Link screamed,"Just because she's a criminal doesn't excuse trying to kill her! Besides,you don't even know her cause! Her father is the real criminal!"The guard stood silent.  
  
"I...I didn't know..."  
  
"Well,don't just stand there! Go get help!"  
  
Impa finally came and examined Linette.  
  
"She's dead."she finally said.  
  
"Oh,Linette..."Link whispered. A tear rolled down his face. He hadn't cried so much since Saria became the Sage of the Forest. He turned to the guard.  
  
"This is all your fault,you know!"he said,"You didn't even give her a chance."  
  
"I..."The guard replied quietly,"I guess I went a little out of controll. May I ask why she meant so much to you?"  
  
"She was my sister. She told me that her father was the one who made her steal. He constintly beat her."  
  
"Who was her father?"  
  
"His name was Cypher. We killed him together. She was trying to return everything she stole."  
  
"I...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Just leave me alone with her."The guard nodded and went back to his post. Impa left as well. Link knelt next to his sister's body.  
  
"Oh,Linette."He said,"I never thought it would end this way."He held her body close to him. A tear fell on her lifeless face.  
  
"The last member of my family..."Link whispered. Suddenly,the townsfolk began to shout.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What are those wierd lights?"  
  
"Look! Up there!"  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
Link looked up. Sure enough,there were three colored streaks of light dashing through the sky. One was red,one was blue,one was green.  
  
"It's..."Link exclaimed,"It's the three godesses!"He was right. The three streaks of light belonged to the three godesses,Din,Nayru and Farore. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
In the lead was Din. Her firey red hair seemed to ignite the air. She wore gold armor and carried a big,silver sword.  
  
Behind Din was Nayru. Her long blue hair seemed to flow like water. She wore a blue robe and carried a copy of the Book of Mudora*.  
  
In the back,of course,was Farore. She had long,grass-green hair with a gold tiara in the shape of the Triforce on her head. She wore a green dress with slits in the sides of the skirt. In her hand the carried a bow and had a small quiver on her back.  
  
Link watched in amazement as the three godesses decended. Much to his surprise,they were desending toward him!  
  
"Poor young Linette."Din said gently,"This is no way for a child so young to die,criminal or not."  
  
"I know."Link whispered,"I'm really going to miss her."  
  
"The power of love is strong."Nayru said,"With your love,you may not miss her so."  
  
"What are you talking abou-huh?"Link's words were cut short,for he couldn't believe his eyes!  
  
Farore raised her arms. A ball of light appeared in her hands. She gently cast the light into Linette's heart. Link jumped as Linette's heart started to beat again,and the wound on her back faded.  
  
"Young Linette,"Nayru said gently as she knelt down and touched Linette's face,"It's time to awaken."Linette slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Huh?"she said softly,"W-what's going on?"  
  
"You are all right now."Din said. Linette looked up and saw the godesses.  
  
"Din..."She whispered,"Nayru...Farore..."she sat up slowly,"Was...was I...dead?"  
  
"Yes."Nayru answered,"But thanks to your brother,it wasn't to be."  
  
"What???"Link exclaimed,"What did I do?"  
  
"You loved her."Nayru replied,"Farore's rich soul,which created life,gets its power from love. With your love added to Farore's power,she could restore young Linette. Farore can restore life only with enough power from someone else's love for the one to give life."  
  
"Thank you."Link said quietly. He and his revived sister watched as the three great godesses flew away.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll return everything I stole."Linette said to the guards.  
  
And she did. After being forgiven by the whole village,Link and Linette went back home to Kokiri Forest. Link was happy to be reunited with his long-lost sister,the last member of his family. As he looked at the sky,only one thing came to his mind:this was going to be a day he would never forget.  
  
The end.  
  
*For those of you who never played Link to the Past,the Book of Mudora is a book full of Hyrule's legends,translations to ancient Hylian scripts,etc. 


End file.
